For A Daughter
by R5JarinAuslly29
Summary: Erin has always been popular because of her famous dad, but he fears for her safety. What happens when her dad hires a new agent for her bodyguard and they become close and develop feelings for each other? Will he do anything for her?
1. Yes Sir

**Hey guys, here is a new story. I hope you guys like it, but I understand if you don't like it so far because it is the first chapter. **

**Anyways, enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Yes Sir**

**Erin's POV:**

I walk through the hall, trying to find my father in one of the 132 rooms.

Before I continue, I should probably introduce myself.

I'm Erin Wilkes, daughter of Robert Wilkes. And if you were wondering why my house has 132 rooms, it's because my father is the president of the United States.

It gets a little lonely, having half the of White House to myself.

It would be a little less lonely if I didn't having absolutely nothing to do almost all day long.

My mom died when I was only three years old, since then it had been my father and I against the world, but that was before he had been elected president and now he's always being lead of to do his presidential duties.

Just as I passed the front door, I hear a knock on the door.

I go to answer it and there in front of the door was paparazzi, I was surrounded by camera flashes, and nosy people with questions.

My best friend Kim ran to the door and closed it behind her.

I look at her and she looks back at me knowingly.

It was like this every day with my famous dad. I was either popular because I have a famous dad or my "friends" wanted money.

"Erin, come here please." My father called from his office.

Of course, I should have known that's where he'd be.

"Yes father?" I ask when I walk in the door.

I see him motioning for me to sit down and as I do, I notice there is a boy my age sitting next to me.

"Who's this?" I ask my father.

"This is Agent Jack Brewer. He has been hired to protect you." My father answers.

"I don't need protection." I say.

"Erin, there has been threats of attacks on us here, you need someone to protect you." He says.

"But…" I say and my father looks at me with a look that says not to argue.

"Yes sir." I say looking down.

My father turns and looks at the agent.

"I want you to protect my daughter no matter what." My father says.

"I will do anything to protect her." The agent says.

**I hope y'all liked this chapter although I know it's short. **

**I love y'all! **

**God Bless!**


	2. Agent Brewer

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated it so long! I have been busy with dance, school, and I have barely had any free time to really sit down and write out ideas for my stories. Again I am so sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Previously on For A Daughter: _

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walk through the hall, trying to find my father in one of the 132 rooms._

_Before I continue, I should probably introduce myself._

_I'm Erin Wilkes, daughter of Robert Wilkes. And if you were wondering why my house has 132 rooms, it's because my father is the president of the United States._

_It gets a little lonely, having half the of White House to myself._

_It would be a little less lonely if I didn't having absolutely nothing to do almost all day long._

_My mom died when I was only three years old, since then it had been my father and I against the world, but that was before he had been elected president and now he's always being lead of to do his presidential duties._

_Just as I passed the front door, I hear a knock on the door._

_I go to answer it and there in front of the door was paparazzi, I was surrounded by camera flashes, and nosy people with questions._

_My best friend Kim ran to the door and closed it behind her._

_I look at her and she looks back at me knowingly._

_It was like this every day with my famous dad. I was either popular because I have a famous dad or my "friends" wanted money._

_"Erin, come here please." My father called from his office._

_Of course, I should have known that's where he'd be._

_"Yes father?" I ask when I walk in the door._

_I see him motioning for me to sit down and as I do, I notice there is a boy my age sitting next to me._

_"Who's this?" I ask my father._

_"This is Agent Jack Brewer. He has been hired to protect you." My father answers._

_"I don't need protection." I say._

_"Erin, there has been threats of attacks on us here, you need someone to protect you." He says._

_"But…" I say and my father looks at me with a look that says not to argue._

_"Yes sir." I say looking down._

_My father turns and looks at the agent._

_"I want you to protect my daughter no matter what." My father says._

_"I will do anything to protect her." The agent says._

**Chapter 2: Agent Brewer **

**Erin's POV: **

After my father finished talking to the agent, he sent us out of his office because he had a meeting to get ready for.

The agent and I walked in silence for a while until I turned to look at him.

"I'm Erin." I say trying to break awkward silence.

"I know who you are." The agent said harshly.

"Uh ok, well I don't know who you are." I say politely.

"I'm Jack Brewer, but you can call me Agent Brewer and only Agent Brewer." He said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Agent Brewer." I say offer him my hand to shake.

"You can drop the act now." Agent Brewer said.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I know you're just a pampered daddy's little princess so you can stop being sweet now." He said.

"It's not an act; I'm actually trying to nice, unlike you." I say.

"Well remember what daddy said, I'm just supposed to protect you." Agent Brewer said.

"I don't need protection." I say and start walking away.

I hear footsteps behind me and I knew he was following me.

"Do you really have to follow me everywhere?" I ask him.

"Yup, pretty much." He said.

I reach my bedroom door and walk into my room and slam the door behind me.

"You know that's just rude." Agent Brewer said and I ignore him.

I go and sit down at my desk with a cup and starting playing with it. I smile and start singing.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round__  
><em>_Two bottle whiskey for the way__  
><em>_And I sure would like some sweet company__  
><em>_Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?___

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)__  
><em>_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone___

_You're gonna miss me by my hair__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me everywhere,__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone___

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round__  
><em>_The one with the prettiest view___

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers__  
><em>_It's got woods that give you shivers__  
><em>_But it sure would be prettier with you___

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)__  
><em>_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone___

_You're gonna miss me by my walk__  
><em>_You'll miss me by my talk__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone___

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round__  
><em>_These feet weren't built to stay too long__  
><em>_And I'll go there on my own__  
><em>_But you'll miss me when you're home__  
><em>_It's for you, dear, that I sing this song___

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)__  
><em>_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone___

_You're gonna miss me by my hair__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me everywhere__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone___

_When I'm gone__  
><em>_When I'm gone__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone___

_You're gonna miss me by my walk__  
><em>_You'll miss me by my talk__  
><em>_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

When I finished singing Agent Brewer knocked on my door, waited a few minutes and then came in.

"That's was really good." He said walking over towards me slowly.

"See, if you get to know me I might not be the pampered princess you think I am." I say and he walks over to my bed and sits down.

"You're right, I'm sorry for what I said." He said.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too." I say.

"It's ok." He said and I look at him.

"Let's start over. I'm Erin." I say smiling a little.

"I'm Agent Brewer." He said professionally.

"Ok, if you want me to get along with you, you have to drop the whole acting professional all the time act. When is the last time you did something fun?" I ask him.

"Fun?" He asks me and I sigh and stand up.

"Come on, I'm going to show you how to have fun." I say with a smile.

**I know it's kinda short but this chapter kinda shows a little of Agent Brewer's and Erin's relationship so far. **

**I hope you like it! **

**Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. **

**I love y'all! God bless! **


End file.
